The present invention relates to a device for aiming and firing a gun. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for assisting a quadriplegic to aim and fire a rifle, crossbow, or shotgun.
People suffering from quadriplegia experience total paralysis below the waist, and total or partial paralysis below the neck. If the paralysis is total, the quadriplegic cannot move the hands and arms. If the paralysis is only partial, the quadriplegic can move the arms, but cannot grip with the fingers.
The prior art includes devices for supporting, aiming, and firing guns by persons who are not handicapped. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 882,988: 2,731,829; 3,827,172; 4,012,860; 4,333,395; 4,841,839; and 5,067,268.
The prior art also includes a device designed for a handicapped user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,612 discloses a support device for sporting apparatus. The apparatus comprises a front support plate and a back support plate which are adjustably attached to each other with belts, so as to securely sandwich the wearer. An across-the-shoulder strap extending from the front support plate to the back support plate, and a bar extending outwardly and upwardly from the front support plate, for attaching a fishing rod holder, a gun rest, or a camera support are provided. A pivotal bar rod lock and a line-and-hook vise are also disclosed. A gun rest can be attached to the support device by a pivot or swivel arrangement, thereby enabling the user to move the gun laterally. However, a quadriplegic could not use this device as disclosed, because the gun rest does not include a frame for holding the gun; and because, if such a frame were provided, as disclosed e.g. by U.S. Pat. No. 882,988, 3,827,172, 4,012,860, or 4,333,385, the assembly would be too heavy and bulky to be attached to the body of the quadriplegic. Moreover, since a quadriplegic is unable to grasp an object, he or she would be unable to use any of the devices disclosed by these and other prior-art patents.
A need therefore exists for apparatus which a quadriplegic can use for target practice and/or hunting. The present invention provides such apparatus for partially-paralyzed quadriplegics who, while unable to use their fingers to grip an object, are able to move their arms and thereby their open hands.